


selenelion

by Dempsey



Series: fated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Cherry Blossoms, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sad Miya Atsumu, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempsey/pseuds/Dempsey
Summary: He never understood the fascination with having an omegawarmhim up like this, but Atsumu made him reconsider, so eager to please, so pliant. After he indulged his omega last night, it's no surprise that Atsumu is left wanting more.The moon loves the sun so much.alternatively:a soft sakuatsu a/b/o fic
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: fated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193834
Comments: 93
Kudos: 654





	1. Chapter 1

A steady patter of rain upon a slightly ajar window disturbs a drowsy, sleepy ravenhead who is lying haphazardly across the bed in a tangle of messy limbs.

The sound brings a calmness to his ears, a soothing lullaby. Droplets paint the glass delicately, scattering the morning rays of sunshine.

Kiyoomi doesn't stir for a moment, but his droopy eyes soon twitch and flicker open, and he quietly groans in protest at the cold hitting his naked skin, attempting to move his hand to locate the blanket but finding it stuck underneath a warm, heavyweight beside him.

The room isn't really cold, the sun still soaks through the window. The air is thick with the intertwined scent of lavender and pine. 

He turns his head, blinking in the light and grinning when he sees Atsumu lying next to him, on top of his arm with his own arms wrapped around Kiyoomi's chest, still asleep despite the ray of light attempting to blind him.

Warming up with his omega and a thick blanket is Kiyoomi's favorite way to spend his day, feeling as though he's in heaven.

Kiyoomi just looks for a moment, watching the steady rise and fall of Atsumu's chest and the way the light makes his hair shine gold before he turns over with a sigh and pulls the slightly shorter man against his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin.

He breathes in that sweet aroma of lavender and vanilla blossoming in the air, undoubtedly Kiyoomi's favorite scent, his alpha giving a low rumble, pleased, with his omega sated and warm in his arms. He can't suppress that feeling of pride swelling in his gut.

His omega. _His_.

However, the movement manages to disrupt Atsumu's sleep, and Kiyoomi pulls him closer when he hears Atsumu's loud, obnoxious yawn.

"Morning," Kiyoomi murmurs, turning his head so his nose is buried in Atsumu's mussed hair, trying to get more of that addicting scent, greedy. Atsumu just mumbles something incoherent in return, tucking his head into the crook of Kiyoomi's neck and sighing.

"How'd you sleep?" Kiyoomi asks, pressing a sleepy kiss to the top of Atsumu's head and smiling secretly to himself.

"Mmm... m'achy and sore all over," Atsumu mumbles, and Kiyoomi just gives a small huff of laughter and begins rubbing small circles into the omegas back.

Atsumu's eyes lazily roll open, glazed over with the remnants of a dream. He rubs his tired eyes with the insides of his palms and gazes down to where his boyfriend is situated.

"I wonder whose fault that is," Kiyoomi asks smugly.

"Yers y'brute."

"You started it," Kiyoomi drawls playfully, planting a kiss on the dozy blonde's head. "Brat."

Atsumu puffs out his cheeks and tries to wiggle in the almost possessive grasp Kiyoomi has on him but to no avail. He whines a little.

Kiyoomi laughs when the omega half-heartedly kicks him under the sheets, not replying to the comment but smiling anyway, knowing it was true. Kiyoomi smiles as well and squirms down until his head is tucked under Atsumu's chin, growling lowly as he scents him carefully, pressing gentle kisses to the sore spots on Atsumu's neck while continuing to rub small circles into the sore spots on his back, knowing he was in the right place when Atsumu lets out a breathy, content purr.

Atsumu's purring spurs him on and he aims to please, lavishing him with soft touches and nuzzles.

He takes a look at the pale, creamy skin in front of him, admiring the dark patches speckled across his lover's collarbone that trail towards his neck like it's a work of art, wondering how long it would take for them to fade, and Atsumu eventually glances down to where is mate is looking. He huffs.

"Admiring the artwork?" Kiyoomi smirks.

"Yer fucking vicious, y'know?" He murmurs, smiling when Kiyoomi looks up at him and winks. "Stupid alpha."

"You love it."

"Never said I didn't, jus' saying," Atsumu sighs, shifting where he lies and hissing slightly when the bruised skin aches in protest. Kiyoomi shifts with him, pressing a long, gentle kiss to the dark spot between his shoulder and throat, making Atsumu purr and smile, his inner omega preening at the alphas doting behavior.

"That feels good..."

Kiyoomi hums, fingers spidering down to his hips, and Atsumu groans.

"No Omi. Tired." The omega scolds him, but they both knew he'd give in to anything the alpha wanted anyway. "Stop trying to get me worked up again." He wrinkles his nose as the thick scent of pine floods his nostrils.

"I'm not baby, just trying to soothe the bruises a bit," Kiyoomi says and Atsumu lets out an exhale when he presses down on a certain spot.

"Like... a massage, but with kisses?"

"Yeah, is it working?" Kiyoomi queries, looking up with a cheeky smirk. Atsumu giggles, delighting Kiyoomi's ears, and gives a small nod, settling his head back on the pillow, letting Kiyoomi press more kisses to every sore spot he could get his mouth on.

"What time is it?" Atsumu whispers, basking in the attention he's getting. Kiyoomi just shrugs, too comfortable to get up and check his phone, but then his eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Time for you to kiss me?"

Atsumu groans above Kiyoomi's head and Kiyoomi laughs.

"Y'know you can kiss me whenever lover boy, I'm yers."

"Hmm... _mine_ ," Kiyoomi hums and directs his focus to Atsumu's face which now accompanies rosy cheeks and a blissed-out expression, big brown eyes looking at him expectantly. "Beautiful," he adds and watches in triumph as the blush on his mate's face spreads to his ears.

"My omega."

Atsumu turns red as a tomato, embarrassed and he would be lying if he said his heart rate didn't kick up a notch. "Stop it." He curls his toes beneath the stolen blanket and squirms into his pillow wall until he's nearly engulfed by them. Warm and cozy.

Kiyoomi laughs again, rolling over when Atsumu shoves him away lightly. He tends to his right shoulder and grimaces as the muscles tend and unwind.

Atsumu winces, watching him and flushing deeply. "Sorry," he mumbles, trying his best to hide his face. "That probably wasn't comfortable."

"No, it's fine. My arm was just falling asleep a little. "Here—" He reaches out, hand coming out to pull at the back of Atsumu's head, effectively pulling him out of his hiding spot. The blonde widens his eyes as Kiyoomi guides him down, resting Atsumu on his chest. His arm settles behind him, draped loosely over his shoulder.

Atsumu lets out another purr, feeling at ease. "Thank ya Omi."

Kiyoomi gives a fond smile and brings a hand to play with Atsumu's hair. It's so intimate that warmth floods his chest and he tries his best to control the fluttering feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He's baffled that his alpha still manages to make him feel this way, despite how long they've been together.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

"Can ya stop calling me that?"

"I'm not allowed to compliment my mate now?" Kiyoomi questions, raising a brow but pulling Atsumu upwards anyway, so his head is on his collarbone. He wraps his arms around him and smiles in satisfaction when Atsumu presses his face into his neck.

But then, Atsumu starts to wriggle with a huff and Kiyoomi grunts in confusion at the movement. It's only when Atsumu begins to emit breathy whines, lavender, and _oh so sweet_ vanilla flourishing into the room and nuzzles to his scent glands that then he begins to realize.

"What happened to being tired, hm?" Kiyoomi teases.

" _Please_."

Slowly, Kiyoomi stirs again and wraps his arms around his omegas waist, locking him in place temporarily and interrupting Atsumu's fidgeting and whining as he rummages on his chest.

Atsumu gets needy like this sometimes, especially in the mornings after his heat, being one of those touch starved omegas who simply _bask_ in the attention of their alpha.

His needy, pretty omega.

Who submits ever so _easily_.

Kiyoomi loves his omega like this.

"Omi, _please_ ," Atsumu repeats.

Despite his alpha practically trying to claw its way out, he suppresses it with a snarl. He's aware of how sore and achy his omega still is, and he's nothing but gentle as if handling a piece of glass, repositioning his legs so Atsumu can just _take_ , take what he needs.

Planting his feet into the sheets, he slowly pushes Atsumu down on his cock, and almost immediately Atsumu is gasping and attempting to move, but his efforts are futile, body still trapped in Kiyoomi's embrace.

They don't say anything for a while, silence filling the room, the only sounds being Kiyoomi's quiet rumbles of content and Atsumu's loud purrs. 

His cock slides into him with no resistance, Atsumu's slick pooling down his thighs, as the omegas body begins to prepare itself for his alpha.

Atsumu has become endearingly pliant now, shivering, aching, as he sinks down on Kiyoomi's cock all the way until he's fully seated.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" Kiyoomi asks with a deep sigh, burying his nose in Atsumu's glands to savor his scent, effectively marking him.

Atsumu just mewls into his neck. "So good, Omi... Alpha."

His alpha downright growls at that, struggling that inner battle with itself to break free so he can collect his energy and mount his omega right there. His rationality overrules his alpha this time, recovering when the sound of Atsumu's purrs fill into the room again. Kiyoomi instinctively tightens his hold on the omegas body.

He brings himself to move, wanting to look at Atsumu's dazed face. He's trembling in his arms now, eyes closed with brows knitted together, breathing coming out in small hurried pants.

Kiyoomi moves his arms so he can cup his flushed cheeks, pulling him gently so he can plant many more kisses to his omegas temple.

"You still with me angel?" 

He kisses the wetness near Atsumu's eyes, tasting salt as a single tear begins to trickle down his cheek.

"Yes," Atsumu whines.

"More?" Kiyoomi asks, littering Atsumu's face with kisses.

"Mmm... just want to feel— _ah_."

Kiyoomi understands, adjusting his hold slightly so he can cup Atsumu's nape.

He never understood the fascination with having an omega _warm_ him up like this, but Atsumu made him reconsider, so eager to please, so pliant. After he indulged his omega last night, it's no surprise that Atsumu is left wanting more.

Kiyoomi rubs his other hand up and down Atsumu's spine. He allows Atsumu to mouth at his neck more, his alpha rumbling in content.

Atsumu's getting drowsy now, he can tell. What with the way his neck tickles from fluttery eyelashes, loud purrs becoming quieter when Atsumu squeezes around him, relaxing in his hold, pliant and sated, simply satisfied of having his alpha inside him.

Kiyoomi presses a final kiss to the top of Atsumu's head and lies back into the sheets, arms loosening their grip, eyes slipping closed.

"Love you Atsu."

"Love ya too Omi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is thinking: is this how omegaverse even works? I just thought this idea was sweet! kudos n comments are greatly appreciated, it makes my day genuinely I hate my writing T_T
> 
> additionally, I always struggle with the titles of my fics but I looked up the best term for the moon and sun being together and selenelion came up and it sounds so pretty I couldn't resist. 
> 
> ⤥ A selenelion or selenehelion occurs when both the Sun and an eclipsed Moon can be observed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who enjoyed the previous chapter, it really encourages me to write more seeing comments n kudos :)
> 
> **warning:** there's blood, but it's not gory, just to be safe I'll put this disclaimer here.

Atsumu is dazed when he finally awakens, eyes bleary and heavy from sleep until he blinks the drowsiness away. The first thing he realizes is that he's on top of something, or _someone_ for that matter. His nose is buried in an intoxicating scent, thick musk, and pine, undoubtedly alpha.

Undoubtedly Kiyoomi.

The second thing he realizes is that it's stopped raining, the cool breeze dissolves into something much warmer, feeling as if he's in heaven with the way those arms are wrapped around him, tight and snug. 

No matter the small drops of water scattered on the glass, the sunlight is ever-warm with a refreshing flow of air. It streams golden through the window in a show of rising sun.

He breathes in deeply. A new day has begun. He reaches his hand out to gently caress Kiyoomi's face, noticing how up close the strong rays illuminate Kiyoomi's face perfectly, every hue complimenting his skin. The skin is warm beneath his fingers, and when the sun floods the room, he feels a little of those golden rays soak into his skin.

The windows of his bedroom both reflect and absorb the sunny rays, and in that, they sparkle and shimmer from the ends of Kiyoomi's long eyelashes, and Atsumu blushes at just how handsome his alpha looks. 

Unfair.

His omega is undeniably happy though, and so is Atsumu, staring and studying the curves and perfections of Kiyoomi's face. He barely manages to suppress a giggle at that frowny face that his mate still wore even as he slept.

As the sunshine streams through, Atsumu shines too, the warmth making him glow.

He's so in love.

He purrs in delight and makes effort to tilt his face upward and stretch, but he soon yelps in surprise when he can feel Kiyoomi's cock inside him, still hard and filling Atsumu so good.

" _Oh_ ," he gasps.

The noise breaks through Kiyoomi's sleep, who tightens his arms around as if on instinct. He lets out a grunt, tired, but still self-aware.

"Omi?" Atsumu queries, trying not to move too much, his omega protesting, greedy.

"Baby, don't—"

Atsumu pouts. "We fell asleep like this?"

"Hmm..." 

"Omi!" Atsumu slaps his chest this time, it's not hard but Kiyoomi still groans his protest, obviously half asleep.

The alpha loosens his hold on the omegas body, dark eyes flickering open and he yawns. His fingers linger on Atsumu's sides, stroking the skin there with his thumb. Finally, _finally_ , Atsumu is freed and able to sit up and look at him.

The sight makes Kiyoomi's alpha rumble and stir. Atsumu looks utterly debauched just from warming him. His omegas creamy skin is littered with beautiful bruises and bite marks.

That pouting face is so pretty, it should be _illegal_.

The way his bottom lip juts out and cheeks puff up. Kiyoomi wonders how he's gotten so lucky.

He's literally breathtaking. He's finding it hard to speak.

"Omi!"

He's whining again, craving for his alphas touch so desperately, despite still being inside of him.

Unbelievable.

Kiyoomi hums and smiles at his omegas bossy attitude, and pulls him back down onto his chest. Atsumu opens his mouth again to complain, but when Kiyoomi's hands come to rest on his shoulder blades, any complaint dies in his throat. He purrs when Kiyoomi presses down onto the skin, rubbing in firm circles to simultaneously clean and massage the pale skin. Atsumu's purrs only get louder, letting his eyes slip shut momentarily, moaning when those large hands meet the back of his neck.

"You're still sore," Kiyoomi says blatantly, pressing his thumbs down to soothe a knot he could feel beneath the skin.

Atsumu lets out a stunted gasp when he feels Kiyoomi's cock _throb_ inside of him, lips on the shell of his earlobe, pressing light kisses into the skin and making Atsumu bite his lip.

Kiyoomi takes this as permission for his hands to slip lower, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over his back, no longer massaging, just teasing the sensitive omega in his arms.

"Omi, please."

"Shh... I'm tired."

"Yer a liar, I can smell ya!"

"Can you stop... moving," Kiyoomi murmurs.

"No, I wanna— _ah_."

Even after all they did last night, after so many rounds and even another nap so he can warm him, Atsumu is spasming around his cock, lips parted and tongue lolled out. Kiyoomi is staring whilst biting his lip, his alpha protesting and demanding to break loose.

"Atsumu," he warns again, his body growing hot. It didn't help that Atsumu was _still_ this tight, even in this position.

" _Omega_ ," Kiyoomi snarls which immediately puts an end to Atsumu's jittery movements.

The effect is instant and Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu's eyes dilate at the command. He feels a large amount of slick begin to produce all over his thighs, now slippery and wet.

With every ounce of restraint, he pulls Atsumu towards him and holds his face gently, studying his clouded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Omi... ya promised not to—" Atsumu struggles, still in conflict with the command and his omega instinct, body flushing from head to toe when his rationality returns to him a little. He's so desperate, it hurts.

"I'm sorry Atsu... I just won't be able to control myself, okay?" Kiyoomi presses a long kiss to his forehead and the omega just whines in confusion.

"Alpha, want it. Please, _now_ ," Atsumu babbles.

"Atsumu..." he says, his warning tone appearing ineffective to the omegas head.

"Omi... I trust ya o—okay? Please."

Kiyoomi's a victim of that ever so needy pout, and he can't find it in himself to disappoint.

"Okay. Okay, sweetheart," he assures him, giving a fond smile and leaning forward to kiss him, properly this time.

It's a slow, tired and lazy kiss to Atsumu's swollen, pouty lips, tongue languidly licking into the inside of the omegas mouth. He pulls back to breathe then quickly goes back. Kiyoomi smiles into the kiss when needy whimpers emit from Atsumu's mouth, swallowing the noises appreciatively. He pokes his tongue between his parted lips and slowly explores his mouth. 

They part their lips again, eyes locking for a split second and faces showing almost identical expressions; cheeks flushed and mouths set in small smiles. Kiyoomi watches Atsumu's face change from content, to surprise when Kiyoomi pumps upward, a soft groan escaping from the omegas mouth.

"Alpha, _move_."

The demand makes him snarl, causing him to thrust in again, hard, eyes darkening in annoyance as he feels his inner alpha begin to take over.

Atsumu collapses into his collarbone, making ever so pretty breathy mewls, feathery little cries that only spur Kiyoomi's alpha on, crossing his arms across the span of his back and meeting Atsumu's thrusts, pumping him brutally in a way an alpha only can.

" _Ah_ , it's good—"

"Yeah?"

"Omi— smell so good," Atsumu babbles, lost in the pleasure, eyes closing and taking what Kiyoomi gives him.

Guttural grunts and whines echo through the room, causing Atsumu's ears to redden and body grow feverishly hot. Atsumu's hands fly out and his fingernails dig into his shoulders, hard enough to scratch and draw blood.

"Yeah? What do I smell like?"

"Like— like home... Love it, love ya— Alpha."

He growls, pleased, and shifts once more again to change his angle to hit deeper inside of the omega. He unconsciously leans forward to nose at Atsumu's neck, before latching onto the skin and tearing the flesh, making Atsumu shriek in surprise.

His tongue laps at the mark immediately, licking the blood from his mate's skin tenderly. He gives a few satisfactory pumps, attention now on the omegas ears, nibbling on the earlobe.

Kiyoomi's hands reach up, grasping tightly on Atsumu's hips, keeping him impossibly closer as he begins to thrust harder.

"Good boy."

Atsumu whimpers, shivering and letting out a long dragged out whine. "Omi, knot... please."

"You want my knot, hm?" He's practically cooing in Atsumu's ear, his pace not deteriorating, even when those whimpers get an octave higher.

"Please. Omi, Alpha! Knot me puh— _please_."

Atsumu shrieks again when his back hits the mattress, then cries when Kiyoomi's cock slips out of him, his hole quivering and wet. _No, no no—_

"Present for me."

The command ends his crying with no further fuss, mewling quietly and turning to face the headboard, following the command instantly. His thick thighs now spread, ass raised obediently in the air, waiting to be filled again. 

Any other moment, Kiyoomi would be quick to indulge, worshipping those beautiful thighs and attaching his mouth to every part of Atsumu's body. However, Kiyoomi doesn't fight his instincts this time, knowing how needy his omega is to just _fill_ him, and like a magnetic pull, he moves his hips towards the omegas hole and sinks back inside him again, the slick making an obscene squelching noise when Atsumu's body continues to accommodate him.

He lets out a low noise, leaning until he's covering the omegas back, thrusting so hard that Atsumu starts wailing, hands clenching into the fists as he desperately grasps onto the sheets in an effort to keep in position.

" _Ah, ah_ — Omi I'm close."

Kiyoomi grunts and reaches under where their bodies are connected to help him, stroking him so firmly that Atsumu's whines take on that panicked note to indicate he's almost going over.

He noses the side of Atsumu's throat, growling before he breathes against the shell of his ear. "Come for me."

Atsumu's mouth falls open in a soundless cry, his back arching instinctively

"Come for me, omega."

Kiyoomi bites into his neck again, over his claiming mark, and the sting of pain with a few more harsh thrusts pushes Atsumu over the edge, the omega gasping, body tensing and spilling onto Kiyoomi's hands.

The warmth of Atsumu's seed over his palm and how his mate instinctively tightens around him is enough to send Kiyoomi over too, his aching knot catching on Atsumu's rim before throbbing and bursting. He's snarling again, letting out small primitive noises.

The alpha curses, holding Atsumu still when his body begins to shake, over sensitive.

They pant against each other slowly, bodies now sheen with sweat. Kiyoomi smiles, nuzzling lazily into Atsumu's neck, calming pheromones seeping from their bodies as they come down from their high.

Kiyoomi shifts carefully to adjust them into a position more comfortable while they wait for their bodies to separate.

The alpha's arms reach to embrace him, big calloused hands caressing his skin delicately, continuing to tend to Atsumu's bloodied neck, letting out pleased rumbles in between licks, happy purrs filtering into the room.

Silence fills the bedroom, all except their heavy breathing. Kiyoomi rubs Atsumu's thighs with his thumb, which now lay limp in front of him, tangled with his own. 

He basks in the warmth and pants, enjoying the sensation of Atsumu's breathing, flushed body against his own.

"Ow! Omi— hurts," Atsumu cries, jerking up. 

Kiyoomi grimaces and pain pulses through him, immediately tugging Atsumu back down onto the messy sheets.

"Stay _still_."

"Ya knotted me!"

"You told me to."

Atsumu's face turns red. "I hate ya."

"Don't lie."

They fall silent once more, Atsumu still whimpering around Kiyoomi's knot that is still swelling inside of him. He can't muster the words to complain when his alpha's cock fills him so _good_. 

Instead, the omega shifts against Kiyoomi, shuddering in delight at the feel of the knot that's locking their bodies together.

When he can _finally_ slip out, Atsumu lets out a pained mewl, feeling his eyes flutter shut yet again. Exhausted.

"Satisfied?" Kiyoomi queries, planting a kiss on Atsumu's nape with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," Atsumu murmurs, and Kiyoomi lets out a small laugh, pressing a slow, lazy kiss to Atsumu's lips before pulling away. His hands spider upwards to his hair, running his hands through the locks with a smile. "I'm mad at ya.”

He moves to sit up, but Atsumu growls and latches onto his waist almost instantly, his heart stuttering in panic. "Don't go Omi."

"We need to shower sweetheart, we're a mess," he tells him soothingly, hand still carding through Atsumu's hair.

The room absolutely reeks of both of them, the smell of lavender and pine is practically suffocating. The sheets are now chaotic, blankets having fallen off the bed in a heap.

Sunlight continues to pour from the window, still rising and still blinding when he sits up. 

Atsumu whines in protest, disregarding it.

"You need to rest Atsu, look at you."

"No."

"Atsu."

"No."

"Atsumu."

With a mental thank to his alpha strength, in a swift movement, he lifts the stubborn omega onto his lap, having him pressed up against his chest. He smothers his face with kisses. "Rest for me? Please?"

"Will ya still be here?" Atsumu pouts, and Kiyoomi hates him for that, knowing how easy to give in it was when he gave him that look.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Atsumu purrs loudly again, obviously satisfied. He probably feels like he won, and that just makes Kiyoomi smile, knowing how competitive his omega is. He rubs Atsumu's back with care, mindful of the bruises that still haven't faded, and smiling to himself when he would probably restore them before they had a chance.

The omega gasps and wiggles a little, feeling the stinging aftermath. His body is aching, so sore he's unsure if he can even stand. The bruises littered across his entire body are like an artform, and Atsumu knows just how much his alpha is pleased with him like this, all marked up and pretty.

"Yer a brute, Omi."

"I'm _your_ brute," Kiyoomi corrects him, turning his head to nuzzle his nose into the now bleached, knotty mess of Atsumu's hair.

"Now, are you going to let me get up?" Kiyoomi teases, raising a brow.

Atsumu looks at him, considering it, blinks, then looks down to the floor.

He shakes his head.

Kiyoomi gives a huff of laughter and shrugs, standing up, grip on Atsumu's thighs tight. Atsumu squeals when he's lifted off the bed, and he scrabbles to find purchase on the alphas shoulders.

"Omi, I'm hungry," he says.

"Then we'll get food," Kiyoomi grunts.

"Pizza?"

"Yes."

"After we take a bath together?" Atsumu presses.

"Anything you want, alright?" Another kiss.

Atsumu kisses him back, heart fluttering and a smile forming on his lips. With his alpha, a bath, and food, he wouldn't want anything else more.

He feels like he's forgetting something though. Something _important_.

The omega can't remember though, his alpha too busy distracting him with kisses to his shoulders and whispering silly things into his ear, making him giggle.

His worries are forgotten about, and so are the white pills on his dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truthfully, I for some reason, get hella anxious when I post so hopefully?? this is?? good enuff?? idrk this is basically my first time writing smut n I'm cringing @ myself. 
> 
> lmk if you liked it ?!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I j weep n say thank you to those who like my writing, it makes me happy. thank you vv much.
> 
> this is a timeskip!! fast forward to around 5-6 weeks (just thought i'd make that clear)

Atsumu reverently rubs his fingers along the silken mattress, pressing his cheek to the now cool, abandoned pillow. Warmth soon envelopes him when he inhales Kiyoomi's scent, still lingering on the sheets. The blanket is thick and irresistibly soft like a thick sheet of cloud. He writhes, mourning the loss of his alpha's presence. 

He rubs the remainders of sleep from his eyes and blinks in the light when he sits up. Alone with the birds who make their carefree song around him, sun-kissed white clouds scatter themselves in the blue, they drift lazily in the breeze without destination or purpose.

His mood is as brilliant as the sunny rays that the omega bathes in as he gets dressed, stretching to soothe his aching limbs. He pouts again at the empty space on his bed, finding himself crooning miserably when Kiyoomi isn’t present.

If anything, this just spurs him on faster and Atsumu struggles to wrestle the rest of his clothes on. He ends up skipping breakfast when his stomach churns painfully in protest. Atsumu clutches his middle and wheezes a little, taking a deep breath before the feeling slowly fades, brushing it off and heading to the gymnasium.

He’s easily distracted.

Atsumu knows he's late to practice, but he can't help it. 

Before he does anything else, he _has_ to look.

During the spring, the cherry blossom trees become the sweetest baby pink, like petal confetti in the making. It's so pretty, he's entranced. If there's another thing he loves (other than Kiyoomi of course), it's cherry blossoms. Atsumu likes to think that these blossoms signify hope, that there is beauty underlying more than the eyes can seek.

Beautiful.

Being with Kiyoomi feels like a _dream_ , like floating on a cloud. In the wash of morning sun, he basks in his alphas touch. They simply do nothing except eat, sleep and bathe in the presence of each other, scents mingling together sweetly in an entanglement of harmony. Since there is nothing better to do but to bring his body so close to Kiyoomi's until their hearts synchronize, the alpha hugs him until he falls asleep again, spoiling his face with kisses and hushed whispers.

Admittedly, it takes him a while to break free from his lover's grasp every time they’re together.

Kiyoomi is a possessive, dominant alpha, keeping a tight hold on him wherever he goes. His alpha is purely a wild beast, following its instinct when it comes to anyone else and Atsumu, growling at anyone who dares to come close. When he has to see Osamu, Kiyoomi refuses him and traps him in his arms. It took him at least a few hours to insist to Kiyoomi that he was okay.

Regardless it's endearing. Kiyoomi being such an aloof person around everyone, even his own teammates, Atsumu gets to experience the undeniably soft side of Sakusa Kiyoomi, the doting alpha is pretty much always glued to his side. He can never find it in himself to complain.

He feels the smile stretch across his face before he can stop it.

Although, Atsumu feels oddly _nauseous_ today.

It’s a recurring feeling he’s tried hard to ignore, his head aches. It reminds Atsumu of being _hungover_ , it’s that painful.

It fades in and out throughout the morning, masking his discomfort to Osamu when he asks what's wrong. It comes in waves, his stomach churning whenever he tries to eat something. Atsumu just figures it's just the aftermath of his heat and shrugs it off, despite his omega senses tingling.

Despite their separation after their days of volleyball glory during High School, Osamu _insisted_ they kept closely in touch.

His level of protection rivaled Kiyoomi's, and Atsumu has lost count of the times they have argued. Whether it be if Kiyoomi was treating him correctly or if he was taking his medication at the right times. It didn't help that Osamu presented as an alpha either.

And him, an omega.

The fact he presented as an omega just fueled his brother's instincts to protect much to Atsumu's dismay. He's interrogated every time they meet, but he lies through his teeth whenever he asks about Kiyoomi.

_"Is he taking care of ya?"_

_"How many times do I have to say 'yes' 'Samu?"_

_"I don't trust him."_

_"You mean, you don't trust me."_

_"That's not what I said 'Tsumu."_

With the rays of sunshine threatening to seep through the clouds, the heavyweight of guilt like gasoline in his gut overpowers his smile. He's cold.

His concealed insecurities always jut out at the wrong moments, he'd realized. He wanted to be that vision of a perfect omega so badly, even when he was small. It would kill him if he wasn't. Atsumu wonders if Kiyoomi is some kind of reincarnation of an angel, an embodiment of light, kissing all of his worries away and reassuring him he would always be good enough.

Though it's hard to move past his insecurities, he owns them. He still loves Kiyoomi regardless.

He allows his smile to return, one that challenges even the bright ray of sunlight now streaming freely through the clouds.

" _Tsum-Tsum!_ "

A loud, familiar booming voice snaps him out of his lovestruck daze, indicating his arrival to the building, and he's met with the striking sight of none other than Bokuto Koutarou.

He's looking as broad and prideful as ever, hands on his hips and big grin almost blinding him under the gymnasium lights.

"Hey, Bokkun!" Atsumu grins back and moves to shuffle his duffel bag off his shoulder, giving the man a friendly high five, and then hums in acknowledgment when he begins to ramble. Mostly about Akaashi, but Atsumu finds it too cute so he doesn't mind.

The alpha's scent is unbearably strong when he brags about his mate, a thick woody scent, deep and rich smoky vetiver.

He smells good, but Kiyoomi smells better. His nose wrinkles in distaste.

"Atsumu-san!"

A voice that's so cheery and bright, that Atsumu doesn't even have to turn to know who it is, a familiar bubbly smell of amber. That warm, honey-like omega scent seeping into his own and he visibly relaxes, his own omega practically jumping with joy.

Hinata Shoyo is a pure bundle of happiness, smile so wide and scent so comforting. The omega is so confident despite his status, that Atsumu is nothing but envious.

"Shoyo!"

They embrace each other and almost instantly, Shoyo is rambling, interrupting Bokuto's lovey-dovey speech about his Akaashi and Atsumu just laughs when they begin to bicker.

"Is it me or is Tsum-Tsum's scent strange," Bokuto says, frowning and making a quick effort to sniff him, a large hand placed on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Atsumu squeaks, trying to shrug him off but failing, that stupid vice grip keeping him still.

"Hmm..." Shoyo ponders and leans in close. "You do smell sweeter."

"Yeah!" Bokuto grins, owl-like eyes big and curious, amused. "It attracts people somehow?"

Atsumu watches as Shoyo's face twists from happiness to suspicion, eyebrow raised in confusion. He's about to ask what he could possibly mean when a scary snarl rings out.

All of his senses go down the drain, Bokuto's and Shoyo's scent becoming so _weak_ when pine floods his nostrils.

" _Omi_ ," he gasps instinctively and whips around so fast, the omega gets dizzy. With blurry vision, Atsumu leaps into his arms, and Sakusa catches him effortlessly. He turns his head into his neck so his nose is buried in Kiyoomi's collarbone, purring. Kiyoomi mumbles something inaudible, tucking his head on Atsumu's head and rumbling in return.

So warm.

Kiyoomi plants a kiss on his head, wrapping his arms around his waist, and smiles in satisfaction when Atsumu tilts his face upwards for a proper kiss, pliant in his arms.

"Oh please, spare us," Meian rolls his eyes, and his brows knit together in frustration. "Miya, you're late."

Atsumu can only whine pathetically and struggle in Kiyoomi's hold. He's so warm, he's finding it hard to detach himself, his omega simply rejoicing at the mere _presence_ of his alpha, purring loudly despite the other people in the room.

"Sakusa-san, let the poor man go," Inunaki warns.

Kiyoomi grunts and begrudgingly, his arms loosen their grip around Atsumu's waist. "You were too close," he tells Bokuto, staring daggers into the other man, who squawks his indignation.

"Omi-san, you're too protective!" Shoyo scolds, "and besides, Bokuto-san already has a mate!"

Bokuto pushes his thumb into his chest for emphasis. Kiyoomi glares.

Whilst his teammates disperse, he solely focuses on Kiyoomi. It's crazy. It's crazy just how weak he is for this man, but he can't find it in himself to care.

"Hmm..." Kiyoomi murmurs, turning his head so his nose is buried in Atsumu's hair, marking him greedily. "Missed you."

"We were together just yesterday, Omi," he tells his alpha, laughing when Kiyoomi pouts into his skin and teases his sides with his thumb, making it tickle.

"Too long," Kiyoomi rumbles. "You _ditched_ me for Osamu."

"Omi!"

"You smell good," Kiyoomi says, ignoring his protest.

The sweet, enticing aroma wafts through the cool air of the gymnasium. Kiyoomi almost winces at just how strong it is, arms clenching instinctively at the thought of anyone else indulging in it. He tries to focus on the other smells in the air, like the earthy, wood smell of Bokuto or the citrus tang of Meian to control himself.

Inwardly, Atsumu is panicking a little. He was letting out his scent without even realizing it? Distantly, he imagines how pissed his brother would be if he was here and he scrunches his face up, pushing Kiyoomi away lightly, much to his alphas displeasure.

"Omi, come on," he beckons, even pulling his hand so he's dragging the alpha across the room, trying hard to ignore nausea that begins swelling up in his gut.

It's probably nothing, he thinks to himself.

But as Atsumu finds out soon later, it's _not_ nothing.

An hour into practice, Atsumu starts to feel strange. He feels queasy and weak. He can barely even think straight, his tosses are becoming lazy and his teammates are having a hard time hitting them.

He begins to panic, unconsciously shivering. It cant be his heat, can it?

Atsumu's startled when someone taps his shoulder.

"Atsumu-san, are you alright?" Shoyo asks, with a hint of worry, patting his friend's shoulder. He's releasing calming pheromones and Atsumu basks in it, body going rigid, then relaxing.

"I'm fine, jus' dizzy," Atsumu replies.

Shoyo frowns in disbelief. "You know Atsumu-san, your tosses are weaker than normal..."

"It's nothing!" Atsumu raises his voice, gathering attention from his other teammates, and more importantly, Kiyoomi who's now looking at him with that squint of concern. His face flushes tomato red.

"Atsumu, baby," Kiyoomi whispers, moving his face closer to him and placing his hand on his forehead. "Your face is red and you're hot, are you sure you're not going into heat?" He moves to wrap his arms around him and nudge his head into his glands so he can calm down, but Atsumu struggles, mewling his despair.

Kiyoomi pulls back instantly as if he's just been stung. A look of hurt flashes across his face, but before he can open his mouth to suggest something else, an ear-piercing wail echoes into the gym and Kiyoomi moves quickly when Atsumu's body hits the ground with an audible thud, clutching his middle in pain.

The room goes silent.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me," Kiyoomi begs, nuzzling into his neck, trying his utmost best to console his omega who's writhing in agony. "Please."

The ache is dull, his lower abdomen is swelling. He feels like he's just been punched in the gut and it burns. Atsumu weakly grabs onto the flimsy material of Kiyoomi's jacket, trying to ground himself and steady his breathing.

He feels _sick_.

"He's not going into heat," Shoyo states suddenly and Atsumu wants to look at him as if he's crazy, because what else would be the cause of this pain?

Meian nods his agreement and the others are rendered speechless. He watches Kiyoomi and Atsumu, contemplating something before saying, "Sakusa, you need to get away from Atsumu."

It's an alpha order, but Kiyoomi frowns in confusion. "No," he answers easily, stubbornly.

Meian sighs in frustration, hand on his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Thankfully, Bokuto begins to pull the alpha away from Atsumu's fragile state, and Kiyoomi's reaction is instant, snarling at the other alpha who merely growls back in warning.

Atsumu feels himself being pulled up by two arms, walking like his limbs don't belong to him anymore. Each step is like a chore. Everything hurts. He winces, whining his discomfort, and tries to pull away. What about Kiyoomi? His alpha? Shoyo keeps a firm grip on him though, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to maintain his balance.

The distinct sound of snarling, scratching and biting rings in his ears before he's practically dragged out of the gym and towards the toilets.

Atsumu bends immediately, gagging, then lurching. His vision is blurry as he throws up. The bathroom was already a musty-smelling place, but when Atsumu enters, it smells even worse. Shoyo widens his eyes at the sour scent of puke.

Instead of leaving, as Atsumu anticipated, Shoyo leans on his knees and strokes his back comfortingly, encouragingly.

"What... is this?" Atsumu cries. "Why am I—"

Shoyo hesitates.

"Atsumu-san... are you on birth control?"

Atsumu could roll his eyes. It's as if Osamu's in the same room. Scowling, he nods vigorously. "'Course I am!" He growls and looks into the toilet with disdain, confusion seeping into his expression, scrunching his eyebrows together.

He freezes, panic stirring in his gut when he remembers. It can't be, this _can't_ be.

That morning with Kiyoomi.

"I'm—I could be... _pregnant_?" Atsumu asks. Saying those words seem foreign to his ears, he's in disbelief. “No...”

Silence fills the room. Atsumu feels the chill in his own blood, coldness bringing his brain to a screeching halt. Part of it is dismay, yet one is joy, his omega is practically beaming inside of him, but Atsumu is still faced with his insecurities and many doubts. Shoyo rubs his back again for a source of comfort, releasing his pheromones again in an attempt to calm the other omega down while he weeps.

Fresh tears leak down his cheeks when he begins to picture Kiyoomi's disgusted expression. Kiyoomi won't want him anymore, will he? They never actively spoke about having a child.

It's his fault.

"Atsumu-san, it's okay," Shoyo whispers.

"N—no it's not! Omi's gonna hate me!" He sniffles. 

"Don't say that, he loves you."

Kiyoomi always said he loved his body the way it was. What would he look like pregnant?

His mind races and he tries not to let Shoyo see his panic. A steady breath amidst stutters, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobs. Shoyo either doesn't notice or just lets him cry, his hand now rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. It's relaxing but Atsumu much prefers Kiyoomi's touch.

It's too cold.

"Do you always feel like this?" Shoyo then asks, shocking Atsumu back into reality.

"Like what?"

"It's obvious," Shoyo says, uncharacteristically blunt. "You're worth more than you think Atsumu-san. I think you're great, and if Omi doesn't see that even if you are pregnant, then he's missing out."

Atsumu sulks and stares into the toilet, reminiscing his disgust. He feels stupid.

"Whenever I feel down, I remember that I always have people by me. You should take it easy, okay? _Never panic_ , is what an old Senpai told me!”

_Take it easy._

"He loves you so much."

He's right, and he can only turn to him in admiration. The fact Shoyo still holds respect for his old teammates is nothing but commendable. He knows he's right, but he still can't unravel that twist of guilt that's forming in his gut.

Atsumu guesses it's okay to feel uneasy, rather feel that way than any other. The Kiyoomi he knows loves him deeply, laughs with him, and cries with him. A part of him thinks he's gotten too emotionally attached.

He sniffles again, cursing himself for being so weak. "How do I tell him?"

Shoyo considers him, tilting his head in thought. "Okay, here's what you're gonna do."

* * *

After a hectic day, Atsumu sits by himself in his room, being alone is a salve for him right now.

He can still feel the fear in his chest waiting to take over. It sits there like an angry ball propelling him towards a sickening anxiety Atsumu thinks he can't even stand anymore.

The air is still sweet, the weather is fine. He finds comfort in the silence, with the moon as his company, more beautiful than even the stars around.

Atsumu loves the moon.

He's fumbling with the pregnancy test in his hands, a device built specifically for male omegas. His fingers are sweating profusely as he tries to calm his stuttering heart. He misses Kiyoomi.

It's been approximately nine minutes, but it feels like an _eternity_.

He practically jumps out of his skin when the test beeps loudly in his grasp, and he can't even bring himself to look. Every muscle feels _tight_ , sprung for action and he can't even _move_. His stomach heaves, trying desperately not to cry. 

Slowly, Atsumu turns the device over itself and he gasps. There are two lines.

It's _positive_.

Already his knuckles are whitened and his face pales. Soon his thoughts tumble in a mess as he tries to wrap his brain around what's showing on the small digital screen. His face is numb and he's crying, but why is he crying? 

There's a sudden knock at the door and on instinct, he hides the test under his pillow, as if he's just been caught doing something bad. The knock comes quietly first and then there is silence. Then another three knocks.

It's Kiyoomi.

Atsumu opens the door with a meek, scared expression. He hides his face partially behind the door. With a mental facepalm, he realizes he didn't wipe his face and that Kiyoomi could see his bloodshot eyes and sniffling nose. The tears cannot extinguish what has been, yet only carry him forward as he braces himself to speak up to his alpha. 

His alpha, who is now currently looking down at him with an expression that can only be described as worry. Atsumu lets him inside and leads him to his room, not a word uttered to each other until they sit on the bed, side by side. Kiyoomi doesn't speak for a moment, but he soon twists to his side and gazes down at him, concerned. 

Atsumu tries to ignore the way the moonlight shines with a glow on Kiyoomi's face. The wands of rising branches outside the window becoming silhouettes in the light. 

He's so gorgeous, it's unfair.

"Atsumu," Kiyoomi murmurs, turning to properly face him. "Come here," he commands and Atsumu nods wordlessly before clambering onto his lap. Kiyoomi's calloused hands touch his waist, turning his head so he can press a tired kiss to the top of Atsumu's head and sighing in content to himself.

"M'sorry Omi," Atsumu mumbles, and Kiyoomi just grunts and begins rubbing circles into the omegas back, in that comforting way that makes Atsumu purr.

Atsumu's eyes blink to try and prevent more tears from falling through, glazing over with sadness. He rubs at them accidentally, but before he can touch his sore eyes, Kiyoomi is pulling his hands into his own.

"What for?" he questions softly, rubbing Atsumu's knuckles with his thumb.

"Earlier."

"That wasn't your fault and you know it," Kiyoomi answers sternly, planting a kiss on the weeping omegas head. "You were in pain."

Atsumu sniffs and looks up to finally meet eye contact and gasps when he sees the big bruise on the left side of Kiyoomi's cheek. Atsumu whines and takes one of his hands out of Kiyoomi's grasp, tracing the mark gently with his finger, pressing a kiss to the damaged skin. 

"This was _my_ fault," Kiyoomi says, glancing to the side where his boyfriend is looking. "Remind me to not start a fight with Bokuto Koutarou ever again."

Atsumu lets out a weak huff of laughter and continues his tracing with a featherlike touch.

His alpha fought for him. He tries not to feel smug about it.

It still dawns on him that Kiyoomi still doesn't know he's pregnant, though Atsumu doesn't think Kiyoomi's clueless. His alpha probably has some suspicions. Ones that need to be proven.

_Now_.

When they decided to be life-mates, they promised, _promised_ each other that they should always be honest with each other. Communication is important, and Atsumu can't risk losing Kiyoomi by lying.

Atsumu buries his face into his mate's neck, inhaling the pheromones that he loves the most, trying to regain his composure. He mewls when Kiyoomi cups his head and rumbles into his glands, licking the skin there before pressing kisses to his skin, an arm draped loosely across his sides.

He lets out a loud purr, relaxing. "I need to tell ya somethin' Omi."

Kiyoomi makes a questioning noise and brings his hand to play with Atsumu's hair, finger threading through the locks. "Of course, love. Has it got to do with what happened earlier?"

Atsumu reluctantly pulls back to look him in the eye, meeting sincere, droopy eyes, squinting with concern. He feels like crying again.

"You can tell me anything Atsumu."

"Promise me ya won't get mad, Omi."

"I would never get mad at you," Kiyoomi states seriously, raising a brow and pulling Atsumu's hands into his own again, rubbing the skin slowly.

Atsumu then wriggles in his hold and with hesitance, Kiyoomi lets him go so he can rustle under the sheets. He grunts in confusion at the sudden movement and ponders if Atsumu got him a gift. He smiles, intrigued, but what Atsumu pulls out is _not_ what he expects.

"Omi," Atsumu calls, bringing the device so they can both look at it. Kiyoomi is left speechless even when Atsumu takes his place on his lap again. His words aren't catching up with his brain and he can only watch in stunned silence as Atsumu presents it to him wordlessly, eyes glued to those two single lines.

Upon hearing no response, Atsumu audibly whimpers. The omega is watching his face only to receive no reaction. Sniffing the air, he can't tell what Kiyoomi is feeling at all, pheromones steady.

He inhales a shaky breath, he's scared. Old fears are running through his head. A choked cry for attention, for _something_ , forces itself up his throat, and he feels another drop run down his cheek. 

_Don't panic._

"Baby, look at me."

"N—no."

"Shh," he hums quietly into Atsumu's hair, nosing at the top of his head while his mate sobs against him. "Don't cry, I'm sorry I was just shocked. Please don't cry."

That only makes Atsumu sob harder, dissolving until miserable wails and whimpers, soaking Kiyoomi's shirt with tears. The sour scent ascending into the room.

He forces Atsumu away from his shoulder so he can look at him properly. His own alpha is drooping at the sight of his crying mate, moving his hands to cup Atsumu's cheeks as delicately as he possibly can. He thumbs at the skin there, wiping away the tears that keep falling. Despite his frightened state, Kiyoomi still thinks he looks beautiful like this. Teary eyes, red cheeks, and bitten lips; moonlight streaming across his face.

He kisses the tears away one by one, then leans back again, offering a small smile. "You're pregnant? That's why you were sick earlier."

"Hmm..." Atsumu murmurs, not trusting his voice.

"You forgot to take your pills."

Atsumu hums again.

"This is... amazing I can't put it into words," Kiyoomi grins and Atsumu widens his eyes, breath hitching. 

"What?" His voice audibly cracks when he only stares at the alpha in disbelief, stunned. "Omi, ya want to keep it? With me?"

Kiyoomi responds with a hard glare and tugs at the material of Atsumu's hoodie until the omega hesitantly pulls it off. He brings his hands down from his face to cup his ass. Atsumu makes a hiccuped sound in surprise when he's lifted, bracing himself on Kiyoomi's shoulders. 

"Atsumu, you're amazing," Kiyoomi suddenly says, looking up at him with a soft, fond smile. Atsumu feels like crying _again_ but gives a small nod, sniffling and watching in shock when Kiyoomi presses a kiss on his stomach.

"Omi," Atsumu whispers, purring at the sudden attention. Kiyoomi smiles into his skin, eyes twinkling in delight.

"I love you," Kiyoomi says quietly, speaking into his skin, and Atsumu whimpers when he realizes he's talking to their pup, their _baby_ that's currently forming in his stomach. His womb.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're beautiful until you believe me?" he mumbles into his skin, but Atsumu knows he's talking to him this time. He can only wiggle in his hold. 

Atsumu's cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring cherry blossom, the blooming color so pretty against his pale skin. Atsumu looks away and finds an easy distraction at the wall. Kiyoomi hangs back, basking in his omega's sweet, lavender and vanilla scent whilst he flusters. 

The alpha hums and litters more gentle kisses to Atsumu's body while continuing to rub small circles into his back. 

"I love you, Atsumu."

Atsumu is quivering in delight, anxieties dissolving into thin air and tears drying on his flushed face, feeling relieved. It's a wonderful part of happiness, to feel his struggles disappear like this. The tension leaves his body, closing his eyes and simply basking in the sweet words whispered into the room. 

"We can be— you and I and the baby— a family," he chokes out.

Kiyoomi kisses him in the reflected moonlight, shining platinum-gold amidst the starlight.

As long as they have each other, they'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this doesn’t even compare to the other chapters n i apologise for that!!
> 
> edit: not a fan of this chapter so i’m constantly editing and trying to make it better :)
> 
> (yes this is a time skip. i’m not really one for slow burn i just want to write preg atsu pls forgive me ;_;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft soft soft

It's near midnight and Atsumu can't sleep.

The sky is now a starry blue, deepening over the starlight.

Kiyoomi doesn't stir beside him, but his long arms tighten around his waist instinctively and he grumbles in his sleep. Atsumu turns his head, blinking in the darkness, watching the way the moonlight reflects on Kiyoomi's face and smiles, stroking the warm hand across his stomach whilst he sits up properly.

He stares for a while, admiring how stupidly handsome his alpha looks when he sleeps. It's rare to catch him like this; so on guard all the time, but now, he gets this other side of him all to himself.

Kiyoomi's black curls fall around his forehead creating soft shadows in the moonlight. Atsumu loves his hair, so natural and pretty. He intertwines his fingers through the strands, marveling at how soft and silky they are.

He's so lucky.

Atsumu hums quietly, still lightly caressing the knuckles of Kiyoomi's hand with his thumb, delicately and slowly so he doesn't wake. 

His mind distantly wanders to the memories of just a few hours ago, where he sat on Kiyoomi's lap and practically poured his heart out, and his alpha all but soaked it in. He briefly wonders why he even doubted himself, why he felt so uneasy.

It's a difficult feat.

He just wants to be enough.

Despite his insecurities, the memory brings comfort to his soul, brings a smile to his face that radiates through his skin. His pheromones seep into the room before he can even prevent them, his omega so full of glee that Atsumu simply lets it happen.

His alpha still wanted him. He wanted to have a _family_.

The omega is still trying to let the news of his pregnancy sink in, eyes immediately locating the abandoned device next to the pills on his dresser. _It must have been that morning_ , he thinks. Something was scratching at the back of his mind. He remembers it so vividly. Guilt like ice settles in his brain at his foolishness.

Osamu's constantly reminding him of taking his medication, yet he stupidly disregards him each time. Atsumu feels like an idiot. He _knew_ he was forgetting something back then, but he was too busy caught up in his alphas embrace, his rationality _dissolved_ whilst absorbing Kiyoomi's presence. 

Atsumu wanted to thank Shoyo. Although his words were short and simple, they helped him considerably. In the sheer breakdown of yesterday, he finds himself feeling ashamed when he recalls how brazen he acted.

Everything and everyone around him shows him that he will be okay, but Atsumu is _still_ anxious. It comes as a pitiful swell to his gut until it dissolves into a frozen panic. The very same feeling in which he experienced at practice. He groans at his expense when he recalls himself falling to the floor, and even _throwing up_ in front of Shoyo. Embarrassing.

With extra precaution, he carefully squirms out of the alphas arm still draped loosely across his waist and begrudgingly heads to the bathroom, sneaking another fond glance to admire how peaceful his lover looks whilst he sleeps, and having to mentally convince himself to actually get up instead of just losing himself in his arms again.

Atsumu glances at himself in the bathroom mirror and frowns. The harsh fluorescent lights shine down on him, illuminating every imperfection on his skin. His hair is disheveled, dark and heavy black circles are under his eyes, still sore from his tears. He rubs at them as if on instinct and blinks in the light when he realizes how red they are.

Slowly, he lets his hands drop to his neck, trailing the fading bruises and winces, feeling the tiny sting of sensitivity. He rubs against them absentmindedly, running his fingers over the two large bite marks, reminiscing the sharp fangs that left them there. 

He's a _mess_.

His vision blurs on the mirror and he rubs at his stomach thoughtfully. Atsumu hasn't really had time to think of how his body will change. He'll lose some muscle. Atsumu grips the corner of the sink until his knuckles whiten, trying to hide his dismay.

He'll have to take a leave of absence from volleyball. Fuck, he feels like crying again. His heart grows cold and numb with pent up emotion.

The misery of losing his one and only dream, everything he's built up for shatters in his mind like broken glass. He can't play if he's _pregnant_.

What is he supposed to tell his teammates? Will Shoyo tell them? When does he have to stop playing?

Once again, fear finds him ever so easily. It hits him like a punch in the gut. His stomach lurches with anxiety. On top of that, the thrum in his head continues to pulse painfully. Whilst the reality of pregnancy is still sinking in, Atsumu can tell his body is changing quickly. He's beginning to feel more drowsy and sluggish, his sadness descending until everything is overdramatized. Atsumu's even _needier_ for his alpha's touch.

Things have changed so much, so fast, he worries he'll be able to follow through with giving birth.

Does he _actually_ want this? A baby? 

Kiyoomi told him he wants it, but what about him?

His palms are sweaty, and the fear coursing through his body shuts down his ability to think logically. 

Briefly, his eyes flicker to Kiyoomi's sleeping form, suddenly feeling distressed and anxious. Atsumu hates this, hates how vulnerable he is.

A typical omega.

Even after the events of yesterday, you would think he'd be out when his head hits the pillow, but somehow it's all backwards. Atsumu barely got any sleep despite his alpha insisting he would stay the night. His mind is intent in telling him of all his wrongdoings, but he wants nothing else than to lay down and be enveloped in warmth.

It's only natural to cry when you're cold, so when the familiar salty scent of tears floods the bathroom, he can only watch himself in the mirror with distaste.

Atsumu is so caught up in his thoughts and fears, he fails to realize Kiyoomi entering the bathroom. Kiyoomi quickly wraps his arms around his bare skin, and Atsumu gasps in surprise.

He looks up to his alpha, pouting.

"Omi, ya scared me..."

"I didn't mean to, m'sorry love," Kiyoomi murmurs, voice husky and still laced with sleep.

Silence fills the room and Atsumu barely manages to suppress a whimper, feeling exposed. Kiyoomi has seen his body so many times, but what will happen when he starts showing? He knows it's harder and more painful for pregnant male omegas, and he tries to conceal his panic within his stuttering heartbeat.

"Atsumu... what's wrong? I can smell your stressed pheromones from the bedroom," Kiyoomi hums, turning his head so his nose is buried in Atsumu's tousled hair, rumbling. Atsumu just responds with silence, his gaze not quite meeting Kiyoomi's in the large mirror.

He can't look him in the eyes without feeling embarrassed, so he decides to stare intently at his toothbrush, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

Kiyoomi frowns, then slowly lifts Atsumu's chin with his free hand so he can look at Atsumu's dejected expression.

Those dark, assessing eyes are Atsumu's weakness. He watches as they visibly squint and harden.

"Omi-Omi," he finally gets out, body slumping into his alphas arms, welcoming the warmth and mewling desperately from his scent. There are a few more seconds of silence before Kiyoomi works up a reply. 

"You," he begins and uses his grip on Atsumu's chin to force him to look into the mirror again. "Are so _beautiful_."

He says it so sincerely, that Atsumu chokes in surprise. Before he can protest though, he's being turned around and judged by that concerned glare.

"Omi, I just—" he hesitates, and takes a deep breath. "Sometimes I still feel like I'm not good enough, okay? I can't help it. I don't even know if I want this..."

"What?"

Kiyoomi widens his eyes and looks down at him as if he'd just grown two heads, his expression of fiery concern being dowsed in icy water as he tries to wrap his mind around what his mate just said.

Atsumu doesn't allow him to speak, he opens his mouth again. "I'm just—I'm worried ya won't find me attractive anymore when I'm pregnant, and what about volleyball I can't—I'm so scared and—"

He's cut off quick by the smooth, desirable feeling of Kiyoomi's lips on his, driven by sheer desperation. Atsumu whimpers into Kiyoomi's mouth, body beginning to instantly grow hot, and his body slouches, ever so pliant even as he tries to steady himself in the alphas arms.

Every bad thought dissipates as if they never existed in the first place. The emotion of the kiss speaks passion and it transcends into nothing but sincerity.

It speaks promises.

Atsumu parts his lips ever so lightly and moans into Kiyoomi's mouth when he growls his approval, poking his tongue between his parted lips and slowly exploring his mouth.

They pull back to breathe, looking into each other's eyes with flushed cheeks and heavy breaths. He can only brace himself with a whimper when Kiyoomi proceeds to nibble on his earlobe, Atsumu's eyes dilating with want.

He cries out when Kiyoomi bites into his neck, fangs piercing the delicate skin, then shivers when he laps at the blood, trailing small kisses down his collarbone where some old marks are still left to fade.

"Mine," Kiyoomi whispers in his ear. Atsumu whines. "My omega."

Slick begins to drip down his hole, dribbling onto his thighs and he writhes in slight discomfort when he feels it seep through his clothes. He can smell Kiyoomi's thick alpha scent of desire and arousal. He pouts when he pulls away.

"Atsumu, do you trust me?"

The omega frowns and nods quickly. "Of course I do Omi."

"I want you to _trust_ me when I say that you're enough. Enough for me, okay? No more of this. You're so pretty and you cry, why?"

Atsumu flushes profusely, but it also makes a small smile tug at his lips.

"I don't want you to cry anymore, baby. You don't deserve to feel sad."

Kiyoomi shifts them both then, moving closer to the omega and turning him around to face the mirror again. He rests his chin on top of Atsumu's head and the omega visibly relaxes in his embrace, purring.

Arms carefully wind around his waist, then with a featherlight touch, Kiyoomi draws small circles into the omega's stomach.

"Atsumu, whatever you want, I _want_ too," the alpha mumbles into his mussed hair. Kiyoomi always does this. He's so persistent, always giving warmth, consistent love, and patience. This is why Atsumu loves him so, his nature trusting him before his mind could. This love heals his brain. "If—if you're having second thoughts, it's okay.. we can figure something out."

You'd have to be stupid to not detect the uncertainty within his voice and Atsumu weeps for it. He wants to make his alpha happy, he wants both of them to be happy. 

He _can_ do this.

"No."

"Atsu?"

"I want this," Atsumu states, harshly rubbing the tears at his eyes until Kiyoomi tugs his arms away from his face. "I'm sorry, Omi."

Kiyoomi gives him another one of those stern, squinty-eyed looks and holds him close. Those gentle arms pull him, still giving space to breathe. This was the love he yearns for, prayed for. A love like this was to be cherished for life. _Home_.

"I love you."

Atsumu feels the shock register on his face before he can hide it. A small smile plays onto his lips. "I—I love ya too."

"I can't wait till I can see it," Kiyoomi hums, planting another kiss on Atsumu's hair.

"See what?" Atsumu asks dumbly, still rendered a little speechless at his alphas confession.

"You pregnant, with _our_ pup."

Atsumu is lost for words.

Kiyoomi kisses him again and gives him a fond smile, stroking his hips with care, massaging the rest of his worries away, emitting calming pheromones to help his omega relax. The familiar smell of musky pine and sweet lavender dissipates into the air. Atsumu's nose tingles, his tense muscles slackening into Kiyoomi's hold. 

Atsumu gasps when he's suddenly swung up in those strong arms as if he weighs _nothing_ and he giggles loudly, much to Kiyoomi's delight. Sadness dissolving into relief whilst Kiyoomi adjusts him in his arms until his head is lolled between his shoulder blades.

There are still a thousand thoughts running through his mind, but Kiyoomi anchors him. He's placed carefully back on his side of the bed, shrieking in surprise when Kiyoomi tickles him when his back hits the mattress.

"Stop— _Omi_!" He shouts into the ceiling, gasping for breath in between laughs. He tries to push the alpha away, but it's futile.

When he does finally stop, Kiyoomi chuckles softly at his expense; red cheeks, teary eyes, and wheezing to catch his breath.

He snuggles into the duvet and closes his eyes as Kiyoomi delicately caresses his cheek. Atsumu hugs the blanket closer to him, rolling it until it covers half of his face so it encloses him with warmth. Kiyoomi pulls his body closer to him until they're flushed close, arms squeezing around him a fraction tighter in fear of Atsumu leaving the bed again.

Atsumu's body melts.

"Listen," Kiyoomi then says, causing the blonde to open his big, brown eyes expectantly. "I know this... is all sudden, but we'll figure things out. Together. No more hiding from me. I'm sure we can talk to the team about everything."

"Okay, Omi."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Atsumu confirms. He groans into the darkness. "'Samu's really gonna kill me though."

Kiyoomi deadpans. "I won't let him," he says seriously and Atsumu just gives a small huff of laughter, bringing his hand up to play with Kiyoomi's messy curls.

"M'sure it'll be fine, Omi."

Atsumu is uneasy regardless. Osamu is one to hardly share his emotions with others except for a polite interest in the lives of their family and wellbeing. Otherwise, he keeps to himself for the most part. Being with Kiyoomi voices his brother's frustration.

Osamu knows him better than anyone, he knows what tears into him. The arguing always has dull exhaustion to it, like they'd been over the very same bitterness too many times before.

Their arguments are _cold_ , every word overexaggerated and slicing through the air like a knife. The love between them hadn't gone necessarily, it had been distorted into one of pure protection. It's striking how he's watched his brother change with every visit, growing more and more control over his actions. A wall of bitterness separates them, growing more thorns as the days pass.

Frustrated, he pushes these dark thoughts aside.

Atsumu widens his eyes when Kiyoomi suddenly switches their positions and guides him down, resting Atsumu on his chest. 

He sits up and looks into those dreary, tired eyes. There's an innocent smile gracing Kiyoomi's lips, his tongue darting out instinctively to lick them. Atsumu's eyes follow the motion, heart racing, and head spinning.

Kiyoomi is the one who's confident enough to lean forward first. He closes the small gap between them and kisses Atsumu tenderly. Atsumu returns it with fervor, mewling desperately into his mouth, and starts to rut against his thigh, stressing for some kind of release.

He loves Kiyoomi. The scent of him, the feel of him, his voice, and his warmth. With this in mind, he can't help but snuggle even closer to his alpha. Atsumu purrs and places a chaste kiss on his lover's neck, wriggling in his hold.

"Hmm..." Kiyoomi hums, fingers trailing down to his waist. "So _needy_."

Atsumu pouts into his collarbone, growling in frustration whilst he simultaneously tries to shrug his pants off. Kiyoomi just laughs when the omega gets his legs tangled up in the blanket, sitting up and lifting him in his arms so he can help.

"Mine," Kiyoomi murmurs, smiling in satisfaction when Atsumu presses his face into his neck, purring into the skin. He rubs small circles into Atsumu's back, pressing long gentle kisses to the fading bruises between his shoulder and throat, making the omega purr impossibly louder.

"Omi," Atsumu hums, nuzzling into the alphas collarbone, his inner omega filling with desire when he inhales that thick, woody scent. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"Just right now, at this moment, I want to forget everything and think of you." 

"Atsumu," Kiyoomi groans, chest rumbling, pleased. He lets his hands slip lower, letting the tips of his fingers ghost across his stomach, and smiles when he feels Atsumu shiver.

"Please, Omi."

He's begging so _prettily_. Kiyoomi's finding it hard to restrain himself.

"I know, love," Kiyoomi murmurs, though he's still gently tracing patterns into Atsumu's skin. "Be patient for me."

"No, Omi please."

"I don't want to hurt you," comes the stern reply, and Atsumu whines louder in despair. 

" _Please_."

"You are so spoiled."

Atsumu sniffles and buries his face further into Kiyoomi's shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck and clinging onto him like a koala. He doesn't plead anymore, pouting again. Kiyoomi chuckles into his hair. 

The alpha shifts both of them again on the bed, laying them both down until he can rest most of his weight on his forearms. He doesn't cease his kissing, even when Atsumu clutches his shoulders tightly, threatening to draw his nails out and break the skin there. Kiyoomi uses one of his arms to hold up Atsumu's pelvis.

Once he deems it as a suitable position, he slides himself easily into the omega's body, and Atsumu _wails._ Fingers dig deeper into his back, leaving marks. Kiyoomi lets out a loud snarl when he feels those walls tighten around him, letting out obscene squelching noises when his cock glides with the mass amount of slick that's _still_ pooling onto his thighs.

He rocks into Atsumu slowly, leaning forward to kiss his face, smothering him with warmth and watching how the tears falling from Atsumu's eyes make him look so _pretty_.

"Shh, I've got you," he hushes into Atsumu's ear, the omega already starting to sweat and shiver, trembling violently. He kisses those tears of frustration away and then meets Atsumu's open mouth, which is still spilling cries of pleasure. Their tongues move slowly and languidly against each other.

"Look at you, so pretty."

The omega's body remains pliant and open, body accommodating what the alpha gives him. He stays obediently still, allowing Kiyoomi to do whatever he wants.

_So pretty._

"So good for me, Atsu," Kiyoomi pants gruffly. "My good omega."

Atsumu's body beneath him locks up and he breaks the kiss, throwing his head back to let out a broken mewl. Kiyoomi grunts, leaning down again to suck small bruises into his neck, nipping at the skin and drawing blood until he can lap at the wound with his tongue.

Atsumu keens, squeezing Kiyoomi tightly and the alpha continues to grind faster until Atsumu peaks, come splattering against his chest. 

Kiyoomi feels the familiar sensation of his knot forming with each thrust forward. His instincts _urging_ him to bite and satiate his omega for good. Kiyoomi buries himself to the hilt, letting the soft sounds of Atsumu's moans and the tightness enveloping his cock send him over, knot swelling and catching inside of the omega.

Atsumu falls limp onto the sheets and whimpers Kiyoomi's name. The alpha eases them both down and lies them down carefully with a hiss and a cry from Atsumu. He lays them down on their sides, peppering him with kisses and holding him tight. The omega whines loudly when Kiyoomi's warmth fills him again, pulsing and pumping into him. 

"How was that?" Kiyoomi asks, before turning over with a sigh and pulling the slightly shorter man against his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin.

"Mmm..." Atsumu mumbles, still slightly dazed and Kiyoomi huffs, rubbing and massaging the omega's back.

"Is it hurting?" Kiyoomi asks, shifting where they both lay and planting gentle kisses to the sore spots on Atsumu's neck while continuing his trail of rubbing patterns into the aching spots on his back, knowing he finds the right spot when Atsumu lets out a purr.

The omega curls up a little until he finds himself in almost a fetal position, one that's commonly used for nesting, and lets out a small whine.

"M'fine Omi," Atsumu mumbles, and Kiyoomi frowns at the sudden movement, hissing at the uncomfortable pull of his warmth. He adjusts himself carefully.

"Don't look so sad." He pokes Atsumu's cheek and holds him close, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of blonde hair away from his face. He sniffs dejectedly and eventually turns himself carefully, tucking his head under Kiyoomi's chin.

"Did it hurt? What's wrong, sweetheart? Tell me."

Atsumu eagerly wraps his arms around his torso and hugs him close. "Tired?" He queries as his arms encircle Atsumu's waist and his head lolls on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he murmurs with an exhausted sigh. "And scared."

"I know you are," Kiyoomi says, his hand moves around his middle, warm and soft. Sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. "It's natural to feel scared."

"Ya knotted me again," Atsumu pouts.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Kiyoomi notices how Atsumu's body movements change, tighter and still tensed up. It breaks his heart to see his mate filled with uncertainty and anxiety. He wants to be rid of all these fears that suffocate his mind and soul, wants to ensure everything is going to be okay and that they have each other.

The omega's droopy eyes meet his concerned ones, and Kiyoomi admires the way his swollen lips form into a pout and how the moonlight glimmers onto his face, brown eyes hues of comfort and promising warmth, as sweet as chocolate and as solid as oak. He can't help but press small butterfly kisses to the top of Atsumu's eyelashes, basking in his omega's smell, sweet vanilla and lavender now cascading through the room.

"I have to see 'Samu soon," Atsumu says softly, resting a warm hand on Kiyoomi's collarbone and tracing little patterns to the skin, so subtle and tender.

"I'll go with you."

Atsumu frowns at that. "No, ya won't."

"Why?"

"'Cause he'll probably want to fight ya when I tell him."

"Then I'll fight back."

The omega slaps his chest harshly and glares at him. At least, Kiyoomi _thinks_ it's a glare. His eyebrows are scrunched together and he's pouting again in quite possibly the most non-threatening way ever. 

Too adorable.

"That's exactly my point. Stupid Omi, stu—"

Kiyoomi laughs when the omega attempts to headbutt him under the blanket, cutting him off with another sweet kiss and a grind into his body. Atsumu melts and mewls instantly, squirming down until his head is tucked under Kiyoomi's chin, purring into his neck. 

"I hate ya," Atsumu mumbles, shifting again and hissing when Kiyoomi's cock throbs inside of him. "M'sore again..."

"I warned you," Kiyoomi says with a grin.

Atsumu huffs, defeated. In his alpha's embrace, it's difficult to muster up any retort. He feels his body press in. Soft and secure. In this embrace, he feels his worries lose their sting and his heart fills with hope. Those sweet kisses being planted on his neck are one of his weaknesses, for every time he places them his adoration follows. 

Regardless, he's still frightened. Atsumu supposes he'll _have_ to tell Osamu he's pregnant. They tell each other everything after all. He's uneasy about it. Atsumu knows he won't react the same way as Kiyoomi did. His stomach begins to lurch and his heart aches again.

It's _natural_ to feel scared though, as Kiyoomi said.

With Kiyoomi's arms draped around his back and a hand in his hair, the room fills with silence again.

Atsumu never would have thought silence would be considered warm, but there he lies, preparing to be swept away by the hope that his sleep would be filled by light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me a while, I've had it finished and abandoned but I wanted to ensure I was 100% happy w it. my friend was the one who pushed me to finally post it LOL
> 
> I loved writing this. I think this is my favorite chapter so far :,)
> 
> I'm a bit scared I've made this messy but I'll come back to edit it eventually.
> 
> also, can you tell I suck at writing smut? asdfghjkl;


	5. Chapter 5

"Omi."  
  
"Omi, let _go_."  
  
Atsumu's giggling and he can't really help it. The sound rings delightfully in the alphas ears and Kiyoomi all but grins and tightens the grip around his waist, keeping him locked in and secure.  
  
"Baby," Kiyoomi says, his voice gravelly.  
  
The omega sighs. Warming up in Kiyoomi's arms seems like heaven right now, but he has to resist. Today is an important day. He won't allow any distractions, even as Kiyoomi begins to press soft kisses into his neck. He flinches when the blooming bruises ache on his skin. "Sorry," Kiyoomi murmurs against his hair.  
  
The alpha breathes in that insatiable scent of his omega, so enticingly sweet. To the air comes the fragrance of lavender.   
  
"I'm _trying_ to cook breakfast."  
  
Ignoring him, Kiyoomi instead trails kisses along Atsumu's jaw, featherlike and gentle. He relishes in the happy hums he gets for his ministrations, letting his hands linger on the omega's waist.  
  
"Kiyoomi," Atsumu frowns. "Stop."  
  
"No."  
  
"Omi!" He pushes the alpha away with a huff, much to the alphas displeasure, a low rumble rising in his throat. "Don't ya want breakfast?"  
  
With the sun still filtering through the window, Kiyoomi nuzzles his nose into his neck and Atsumu wiggles, emitting small frustrated noises.  
  
"Okay, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Atsumu lets out a sigh and brings his hand up behind him to caress his alpha's cheek, savoring the feeling of soft skin and pleased rumbles. "Eggs, baco—"  
  
He cuts off when Kiyoomi licks a sensitive spot behind his ear and shivers, mewling softly. Atsumu huffs and gives Kiyoomi a dry look.

”I love you,” is all Kiyoomi murmurs, lips brushing against his nape. He’ll never get tired of saying it. “I love you,” he repeats, and presses more soft kisses into his skin.

He wants to write it on Atsumu’s skin. His fingers spider down his waist and his lips drag across his neck and collarbone. Kiyoomi can’t get enough, wanting his hands on him always like an addiction he craves.

"I love ya too,” Atsumu says with a smile and Kiyoomi leans down to kiss him again, marvelling in the way the rising sun makes his skin shine and the way his omega looks so _gorgeous_. “What’s with ya today?” he giggles when Kiyoomi spoils him with even more kisses.

Atsumu feels like he’s floating.  
  
“Hmm... what d’you mean?”   
  
“Yer lively this morning, that’s all.”  
  
Kiyoomi presses more kisses onto his cheek and gives a fond smile. "I just love when you cook for me like this," Kiyoomi observes the way red quickly flushes on Atsumu's cheeks and the tips of his ears and the way those big brown eyes glimmer with hope, full of wonder, shining gold in the light of rising sun. "It's like we're _married_."  
  
Atsumu squeaks. "Stop teasing me!"  
  
They're at Kiyoomi's apartment, nestled cozily at the top floor of the apartment complex. He's been spending most of his days here seeing how convenient it is. He really can't complain. Atsumu _loves_ his apartment. Spacious and clean. Perfect for building his nest with his alphas clothing on that stupidly large bed of his. The thick, musky scent of earthy pine is irresistible, downright territorial.  
  
Every morning, Atsumu wakes in Kiyoomi's arms and he couldn't want anything more. The air always moves through blossoming brilliant arcs of sun rays when he wakes to find Kiyoomi beside him. It's a dream. Atsumu loves him.  
  
"Omi stop or I might change my mind."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiyoomi queries, his hands clearly struggling to remain at his sides in an effort to not touch. “I can come with you.”  
  
Strictly speaking, Atsumu isn't sure at all. He's full of dread, part of him wants to reconsider everything. It doesn't help that Osamu is so _difficult_ sometimes.  
  
He's scared, he realizes.  
  
Atsumu is also aware of how bewildered and uncertain he must look to Kiyoomi, so doubtful and quizzical. Atsumu's reluctant to face his brother after the news of his pregnancy. He's trying so hard to push the vicious, negative thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Frantic and trembling, he looks up at Kiyoomi with pleading eyes.  
  
His alpha is so weak for him.  
  
Kiyoomi widens his eyes and moves to hold him immediately, and Atsumu lets out a breathy mewl, clutching onto his body to anchor himself.

Atsumu purrs. Kiyoomi kisses him.  
  
In this cuddle, Atsumu's home.  
  
"I've changed my mind, you're not going," Kiyoomi says sternly. He's not using his alpha voice, but Atsumu still whines in protest.  
  
"I am..."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I'm going and ya can't stop me," Atsumu retorts confidently, shrugging the arms off and brushing himself down to soothe the wrinkles on his white blouse.  
  
It's oversized on his figure with tied sleeves. It's quite feminine, but Kiyoomi chose it for him specifically and he wants to look his best. Stepping out of his comfort zone feels pleasant, so he cannot complain. Kiyoomi seems to enjoy it a little _too_ much, what with the way he spoils his face with kisses and bragging about how he looks _soso pretty_.  
  
It also makes a great deal of exposing his neck, which is littered with huge bite marks and hickeys. The intent is to probably show him off to other alphas and show them what they're missing, but Atsumu really isn't aware of this, of course.  
  
He looks the embodiment of a stereotypical omega. His pale complexion and pretty face, thin waist, and wide hips, built for childbirth.  
  
Atsumu had gotten considerably plumper, his body working its best to accommodate the pup still forming in his womb. His thighs and ass were a clear example of this. Soft and swollen. At first, he had mourned for his body. As expected, his abs disappeared within ten weeks however to his surprise, Kiyoomi expresses his love for his body even more. He's addicted to touching him at this point, so clingy. Kiyoomi's alpha is simply pleased that he's carrying his pup.  
  
Instinctively, he touches his stomach and Kiyoomi follows the motion with predatory eyes, making to bring him into another embrace but Atsumu steps back, resisting the temptation.  
  
Kiyoomi whines. "Atsu."  
  
"Don't distract me."  
  
"Just let me feel you a little," Kiyoomi pleads, shifting himself behind him so he can hug his arms around Atsumu's waist.  
  
Atsumu sighs and turns, reluctantly moving the pan to an empty hob for it to cool, allowing him, pulling his shirt up so Kiyoomi can indulge him.  
  
And indulge he does.  
  
Kiyoomi loves giving attention to his tiny bump, pressing small soft kisses and even murmuring sweet nothings into his skin. It's so endearing, Atsumu wants to cry. He has to remind himself how lucky he is sometimes. This is his alpha.  
  
 _His_.  
  
A swell of pride swirls in his gut, his inner omega preening at his alphas doting behavior.  
  
Atsumu entangles his fingers in Kiyoomi’s hair, stroking the strands lovingly and carefully, basking in the pleased rumbles he gets in return.  
  
Kiyoomi is ever so gentle. His fingers barely hovering over his skin in fear of hurting him. He keeps kissing his stomach in adoration and when Kiyoomi looks up with desperate eyes, Atsumu whimpers.  
  
"Atsumu," he calls with a raspy voice, still laced with the remnants of sleep. "Has the baby been giving you any trouble?"  
  
The omega ponders and wants to say yes, it has. He hasn't even hit the second trimester yet but he knows what's still in store for him. The morning sickness has been killing him, the mere stench of it makes him gag. It's sour and awful and Kiyoomi has to put up with it, which makes Atsumu feel even worse.  
  
He tells Kiyoomi this but he just shakes his head against his navel, soft curls tickling his skin, a disapproving frown on his face.  
  
"The doctor said it was normal, love. It's not your fault."  
  
"But Omi—" Atsumu tries, with a pout.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Kiyoomi mumbles, planting a kiss on his belly and making Atsumu's cheeks redden in surprise.  
  
He doesn't realize he's _crying_ until Kiyoomi's kissing him and his eyes are blurring with unshed tears.  
  
His lips immediately succumb in warmth. An ever bright flame. It's passionately sweet, a million loving thoughts cross his mind as he winds his arms around his alphas neck, trying to ignore the way he's still sniffling and ugly crying into Kiyoomi's mouth. He's disgusting.  
  
Atsumu pulls away to catch his breath and only finds it to be caught again when he gazes into the sincerity of Kiyoomi's eyes.  
  
He rubs his eyes vigorously, embarrassed. "Omi, stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
  
"Ya may as well call me crybaby now," Atsumu huffs in annoyance.  
  
"Hmm..." Kiyoomi murmurs and for once, he allows Atsumu to turn back to his own devices, watching him fiddle with the pan filled with eggs. It's pleasantly domestic. Kiyoomi can't help but emit small rumbles when Atsumu cooks for him, satisfied. He winds his arms against his stomach again, stroking the skin, careful and cautious as if he's handling something precious.  
  
Atsumu is precious though, in Kiyoomi's eyes.  
  
"Well, you are pretty when you cry."  
  
"Omi!"  
  
Kiyoomi gives a huff of laughter and continues to indulge him. He watches him eat with nothing but adoration in his eyes and keeps urging him to tell him if anything is wrong or if he should come with him to see Osamu. It’s too endearing.   
  
Atsumu is so lucky.  
  
"Don't worry about me and go to practice, okay?" Atsumu laughs at Kiyoomi's defeated pout and smooths down the alphas hoodie. He's sporting his usual all-black. It's definitely his color.  
  
Atsumu's reminded of how much he misses volleyball. In reality, everything worked out as Kiyoomi had said. The coach reassured him of his position and that it's completely normal for omega players to take a leave of absence when they're pregnant. After nine or ten or so months, he can rejoice again. Atsumu's practically _bursting_ to play.  
  
He misses the touch of the ball, he misses his team, he misses the _thrill_.  
  
A week after the incident at practice, he bid everyone goodbye with teary eyes. Atsumu knows he's overthinking it, a victim of hormones.  
  
He blames them, anyway.  
  
Atsumu exhales. "Tell Shoyo I said hi for me, hm?"  
  
Kiyoomi grumbles but nods tentatively. He yanks Atsumu by the arms again, making the blonde gasp in surprise. With renewed vigor, he smashes their lips together and the omega struggles to steady himself when he melts into his touch.  
  
"You have to call me if something happens, okay?" Kiyoomi says after they pull apart with rosy cheeks, their scents entangling within each other into the cool air.

Lavender and pine.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Pinky promise."  
  
Atsumu rolls his eyes and laughs. Kiyoomi pouts and holds his large hand out. It's endearingly cute, he loves this soft side of his alpha, so out of character and sweet. With a smile, he takes Kiyoomi's hand and curls his fingers around it. The way the warmth that follows succumbs him, makes his omega purr, pleased.  
  
He's so needy.  
  
Kiyoomi looks confused but doesn't complain as Atsumu threads their fingers together until they lock tight. They share a look that can only be described as a lovestruck daze before Atsumu carefully winds his fingers down until only their pinky fingers are connected.  
  
“I promise, Omi," he repeats.  
  
Kiyoomi still doesn’t look convinced, musky scent going sour for a split second. “If the baby gives you trouble you—”  
  
“I’ll go to the clinic, yes,” Atsumu finishes for him, rolling his eyes. He inwardly prays that doesn’t happen. Atsumu hates omega clinics. The rooms are uncomfortably large. He can just picture the polished marble and white walls. It’s supposed to be a place of aid, but it’s ever so cold in its tranquility.  
  
Kiyoomi must notice his discomfort because he uses the advantage of their hand holding to pull him in close for another embrace. Atsumu is soon enveloped in warmth and thick pine again, purring his content as his nerves soon die out. Sour scent dissipating into his usual sweet vanilla and lavender.  
  
“I really don’t want you to go,” Kiyoomi murmurs into his hair, planting small kisses to his head and strong arms tightening around his body, but still self-aware of his little bump.  
  
It doesn’t help that the enormity of his hormones were starting to seep in. His doctor ensured him that this was perfectly natural, but to be careful in regards to his mental health. Kiyoomi insisted to stay by his side more often, wanting to help Atsumu care for his emotional well-being. They say that being in company with your alpha helps reduce stress, and Kiyoomi wanted to help him in any way he can.  
  
Interestingly enough, Atsumu had discovered from his doctor that the baby was now the size of a _strawberry_. Meaning the jawbones are starting to form and that little heart is now fully formed.  
  
Kiyoomi even made a joke about it at the clinic.  
  
 _“Omi, we are not calling the baby Strawberry.”_  
  
 _“But, Ichigo is cute!”_  
  
 _“Yer an idiot.”_  
  
Despite his concerns, he finds himself feeling weirdly proud. He briefly wonders if the baby will share more genes from Kiyoomi or himself. He secretly hopes it’s Kiyoomi. Atsumu decides he wouldn’t mind having a mini version of his alpha running around the house.  
  
“Omi, I’ll be fine. Please stop worrying,” Atsumu insists, pulling away and shrugging away from the cold that soaks into him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to help him relax, something his doctor helped him do on his appointment.  
  
Kiyoomi takes his hand in his again, tenderly rubbing the skin with his thumb. To Atsumu’s surprise, he brings his arm up to kiss his knuckles and he blushes profusely, trying to yank his hand out of his grip.  
  
The alpha leans down slightly to plant sweet kisses upon his neck, knowing that they were the key to Atsumu’s heart, for every time he places them his scent blossoms happily into the air.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love ya too, I’ll call ya I promise, okay?”  
  
Kiyoomi turns his head to nose into his hair, mumbling something incoherent and pressing more kisses into his skin.

* * *

It took Atsumu at least ten more minutes to escape from his lover's grasp. His overprotectiveness proving to be more prominent with his now pregnant omega, insisting he always needed to be by his side.  
  
They say alphas are more self-aware when their omega gets pregnant, attached like glue. They get more and more cautious, wary of any other alphas presence.   
  
Dangerous.  
  
Bokuto had experienced Kiyoomi’s wrath a little _too_ many times at this point.  
  
As he walks to Osamu’s shop, a small fond smile tugs at his lips.  
  
For the past few weeks, Kiyoomi has been so doting towards him, catering to his needs and accompanying him pretty much everywhere. His alpha is so good to him, the memory brings joy to his inner omega. It’s a good distraction to the nerves still swelling in his gut.  
  
He’s pleased to see that in the spring sky; aloft to the blue above that the cherry blossoms are still present, becoming the sweetest baby-pink as they fall like confetti to the ground.  
  
They come as a distinct soft serenade to the butterfly-like feeling in his stomach, cooling his anxiety, his eyes glinting in the sunlight.

He smells Osamu before he sees him, a faint coconut-type scent. Atsumu wrinkles his nose out of instinct.  
  
When he finally enters, he almost forgets he hasn’t been here in _weeks_. Nothings changed, he’s not surprised. However, the reason why he’s actually here dawns on him and he finds himself sweating a little, his hands are trembling in with anxiety. Maybe he should have brought Kiyoomi after all...  
  
Atsumu quickly pushes that thought aside. The last time Osamu and Kiyoomi met they almost fought and the omega was the one in the middle of it. It was scary as it was daunting.  
  
Osamu spots him immediately, he must recognize his scent, looking up from cleaning one of the tables. Atsumu notices it’s quite empty, only a few people present. The shop has fewer patrons during the day so Atsumu decides it's best to stop by then. It's time for him to face reality.  
  
His brother raises a brow, then frowns. He probably wasn’t expecting this visit at all. Atsumu feels that familiar heavyweight of guilt form in his gut.  
  
It’s been too long.  
  
The buzz of the shop fades into the background as Atsumu stands awkwardly until Osamu approaches him, sharing a look with his co-worker before leading him into the staff room.  
  
It’s cold.  
  
"Fuck 'Tsumu, ya reek of him,” is the first thing he says.  
  
Atsumu winces. He’d been sure to take an extra long shower today to hopefully be rid of his alphas smell this morning. He can’t help the fact that his mate is so clingy. It’s too cute. When he tried to dim his scent, Kiyoomi expressed his discomfort with small whines and pouts, and Atsumu struggled to give in.  
  
However, Osamu had scolded him about the smell before in distaste. His nose always wrinkles and he scowls when Atsumu’s in the same room.  
  
Collecting himself, Atsumu sighs. “It’s fine ‘Samu.”  
  
Osamu hums and leans back against the counter, arms folded and eyes not quite meeting his.  
  
“Aren’t ya supposed to have practice today?”  
  
“This is more important,” he says meekly. Actually, Atsumu would give anything to be anywhere but here right now, however he keeps this to himself.  
  
"More important than volleyball?" Osamu raises a brow at that, giving a huff of laughter. “Yeah, right. Ya barely visit.”  
  
He watches the alpha cock his head to the side, scowling at the visible marks on his neck.  
  
“I’ve been busy...” Atsumu responds tentatively, twirling his fingers. He can feel the fear like a knife in his gut slowly twisting. A part of him tells him he needs to stop feeling this stress. It’s not good for him, and neither the baby.  
  
"What's going on?" Osamu asks. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Just... complicated," Atsumu says hesitantly, biting his lip. "I..." He trails off, leaving Osamu with furrowed brows. Blue eyes fixing him with worry.  
  
"'Tsumu."  
  
Atsumu takes a deep breath. His fingers pause their ministrations on his lap. Never before has Atsumu notice the time pass so much like water, one drop at a time or even freeze or rush by in a blink. His heart stutters.  
  
He _has_ to tell him.  
  
He pauses, settling on his words in his head. "'Samu, what do ya think about becoming an uncle?"  
  
Osamu must not immediately grasp what he implies. It's no surprise that the question came out of nowhere, and they never spoke about this before. To Atsumu's shock, he gives a small casual shrug with a small smile. "I guess one day, it'd be nice?" he hesitates and brings a palm to his chin in thought. "I dunno."  
  
Something seems to click inside Osamu's head just a few seconds later, and his head snaps in the direction of Atsumu's bewildered expression. He raises his eyebrow suspiciously. The pieces slowly clicking together in Osamu's head. It only takes one look at his eyes, downcast sheepishly, to confirm his suspicion. Realization soon dawns on his face.  
  
Atsumu just watches the look on Osamu's face morph from concern to astonishment. He doesn't say anything at first and that hurts Atsumu even _more_.  
  
Why isn't he saying anything?  
  
He starts to tear up, the tears streaming down his face. It isn't long before he starts bawling his eyes out, which seems to finally knock Osamu out of his trance.  
  
"Hey, hey 'Tsumu," Osamu says with a step closer. He's trying to conceal his surprise as he hasn’t seen Atsumu fully break down like this in a long time. He's full-on sobbing at this point and Osamu can't help but feel dejected at the sight.  
  
Atsumu continues to cry for a while, even as Osamu moves so he can bury his face in his shoulder, one of his arms draped loosely around him in a makeshift hug.  
  
"Are ya mad at me?" Atsumu sobs, choking on his words. He feels Osamu flinch then pull away.  
  
His heart breaks when Osamu doesn't reply at first.

"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"'Cause we always argue and ya never... ya don't trust me with Omi," Atsumu sniffles.  
  
"This is just... a lot to take in." Osamu leans back and reflects, frowning. He sighs, "'Tsumu we only argue 'cause I'm concerned for yer stupid ass."  
  
"Yer stupid!" Atsumu argues with teary eyes.  
  
The alpha has a strange glint in his eyes, his mind still trying to understand the situation at hand. Atsumu sniffs the air a little and finds his scent wavering a little, he’s confused is all he can make out. Otherwise, the anger he had expected was non-existent.  
  
“When did this happen then?” Osamu then asks with a huff, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, exasperated. “The whole ‘I’m pregnant and I’m not going to tell my brother’ thing.”  
  
“I didn’t know how ya were going to react,” Atsumu says honestly with sad eyes. He can’t quite look his brother in the eyes. “'m sorry,” he adds, feeling the odd need to apologize.  
  
“And it’s his?”  
  
“‘Course it’s his!”  
  
“And yer going to keep it?”  
  
Atsumu flinches. He plays with the hem of his blouse, fingers trembling over the smooth material. Rubbing at the soreness of his eyes and mentally cursing his hormones, he nods shakily. Those words were expected, but still, they hurt. Just weeks ago, Atsumu asked the exact same question himself.  
  
But the idea of Kiyoomi and himself with a little pup cradled in their arms, as a family, has Atsumu _craving_ for it.  
  
He wants that so badly.  
  
His alpha is so happy and so is he. That’s all Atsumu needs.  
  
“I’m happy ‘Samu, he really... makes me happy,” Atsumu admits with a smile.  
  
Kiyoomi is _his_ warmth. He’s absolutely _smitten._

"What the fuck 'Tsumu."

"'Sam—" 

Osamu groans in annoyance, pacing back in forth in front of him which Atsumu tries his best to ignore. Watching him move back and forward is making him feel dizzy.

"After _everything_ , I warned ya about, really?"

Atsumu sees the _disappointment_ in his eyes, then the tension of his muscles, an inability to think clearly soon follows. 

"Yer pregnant, oh my _god_."

The omega can feel his eyes filling with tears again. "I knew it. I knew ya would be mad!"

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

It only takes a glance underneath his wet lashes to see Osamu's disturbed expression, arms crossed against his chest, and his eyebrows creased together in the middle. His fists are clenched in an effort to restrain himself.

"I'm not mad, this is just... too much. Ya lied to me. _Fuck_."

Atsumu shakes his head. "So ya don't approve? Of the baby? Of me and Omi?”

Silence fills the room.

Atsumu feels like his heart is going to beat out of his _chest_. 

"No."

Atsumu whimpers. "B—but before ya said ya wanted it— to be an uncle."

"I didn't say with _him_ , did I?" Osamu scowls.

Atsumu freezes. Feeling the panic begin like a cluster of sparks form in his abdomen. His breathing becomes more rapid and shallow. He comes to the quick conclusion that he doesn't want to be _here_ anymore. 

“Why do ya have such a problem with us? Why can’t ya just be happy for me?” Atsumu tries to yell, but it comes out as more of a garble, fat tears still streaming down his cheeks with a sniffling nose. "Fuck."

“‘Tsumu.”

"I hate ya 'Samu," is all he says before all but bolting out of the building, followed by a shout of his name by Osamu and concerned glances from the customers still in the shop. 

He collapses on a nearby bench under the cherry blossom trees, fumbling in his pockets for his phone. The longer Kiyoomi takes to respond, his panic grows. His only movements are the trembling of his limbs and the salty tears dampening his sleeves. 

Opening his eyes to the now softening sun amidst the clouds, brilliant white against the blue, he _cries_.

" _Atsumu_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than I anticipated T_T
> 
> I get anxious when posting a new chapter as I want it to be good enough for the people reading >_> I’m still not 100% happy with this but I’m tired of staring at it so I’m just going to post now and curl into a ball.
> 
> I understand that the second part of this chapter may be a tad disconcerting but all will be explained. I'm going to try n cap this at 10 chapters if I can. for now, I'm very excited to write angry, possessive Omi 
> 
> also, Atsumu's accent confuses me a little for some reason. was I not paying attention enuff during the anime/manga? who knows, but I feel the need to change every 'you' to a 'ya'. shrug.
> 
> comments and kudos rlly make my day like seriously aah I love getting those email notifs hehe


End file.
